


Jealous Much?

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes you but Dean flirts with you in an annoying-but-trying-to-be-friendly-way, so he tries to make you jealous, but fails miserably as it ends with the female vampire attacking and you end up injured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

“Hey (Y/N).” Dean mutters as he enters the kitchen, sleep evident in his voice.

“Good morin’.” You beam as you make some coffee.

“Why are you so cheery?” he asks about your giddiness.

“I found a vampire in a town over.” You tell him. Vampires have always been your favorite to hunt. You don’t know why, they just are.

“Hello (Y/N).” You hear Cas from behind you.

“Hey Cas.” You and Dean say in unison.

“Hey the only person I can speak in unison with is Sam so stop it.” Dean informs you then you both give out a light chuckle. You don’t even notice Cas’s change of expression to one of slight jealousy.

“I’ll get Sam up then so we can get out of here.” Cas says standing up and poofing out of the room which was almost immediately with a “What the hell Cas!” undoubtedly from Sam. You couldn’t help but snicker.

“So you found a vampire.” Sam asks as Cas and himself enter the room.

“Yup.” You reply before Dean walks over to where you are standing with your coffee and snatches it from you and take’s a swig.

“Dean give it back!” You yell at him grabbing at the cup.

“No way sweet cheeks.” He downs the rest of the contents of the coffee cup.

“you’re an ass.” You turn away from him only to have him get in your way.

“Hey if you’re really that pissed about it then I will make you coffee every day for two weeks.” He proposes holding two fingers up.

“Make it three and you got a deal.” You respond nonchalantly holding your hand out for a handshake, he almost immediately shakes your hand.

“You got a deal.” He smiles.

“Achem well lets go then.” Cas makes himself known.

“We have to find out where it is first.” Sam explains to him.

“I am very much aware, but (Y/N) said she found it so let’s go.” Snaps the angel.

“Cas is right, we should head out.” Dean agrees.

“Let’s get to it then.” You say and walk out of the room to get ready. A few minutes later all of you are in your FBI suits and hop into the impala and drive to the next town over from the bunker. By the time the sun goes down you already know where the nest is so you plan on going in the afternoon the next day so you all decide to go out and get some drinks at the local bar.

“Hey, remember that time when you had to enter a bikini contest?” Asks Dean taking a sip from his beer as your face goes a light shade of pink.

“Please don’t remind me of that.” You tell him

“What I think it was hot.” He says witch causes your face to turn a deeper shade of red.

“I agree, it was rather ‘hot’.” You hear Cas’s voice from across the booth the three of you are occupying. It’s only the three of you because Sam left with some girl about half an hour before.

“Why not sugar bunches? It’s not like it was that bad.” Dean snickers.

“Don’t forget about that time you went undercover as a male stripper at a gay bar.” You remind him without missing a beat his smile fades.

“You promised you would never bring that up.”

“You promised me you wouldn’t bring the bikini thing up.” You argue.

“Point taken.” He nods.

“I am going to try to talk to those girls over there.” Cas slides out of the booth and walks across the bar. He has been acting odd whenever you saw him recently, especially when you would joke around with Dean.

“Asshole!” you hear a girl’s voice shout and a splash and whip your head around only to see Cas standing there covered in some drink. He then slowly makes his way back to the booth and sits down.

“What the hell happened back there? You weren’t even gone for five minutes.” You ask the alcohol covered angel.

“I don’t know I was talking to her and all of a sudden she throws her drink on me.”

“What did you say?” Dean questions further as he passes him a few napkins.

“I would rather not discuss it.”

“Fair enough.” You tell him giving a gesture with your own beer bottle.

“Hey! Could we get another round for the three of us?” Dean asks someone who is working the bar while waving his hand over. You finish your drinks and head to the motel and get some rest for the hunt the next morning.

“Hey (Y/N)! Up and at ‘em!” you feel hands jostle you awake only to see Dean looming over you.

“Time already?” you ask sitting up. “Is Sam back from his adventure yet?”

“Yeah he got back a little bit ago. now let’s go, its already 1:30.”

“You let me sleep in that long!” you yell.

“Hey, you look cute when you sleep.” He tries to defend himself.

“Whatever, let’s go.” The four of you once again jump in the impala and head to an abandoned barn. When you get there you already have a plan thought out. You, Dean, and Cas will go through the front and Sam through the back. Dean slides the door open slowly and you all squeeze though the small opening. Cas is the last one through, but when he is entering the barn he trips and hits a metal bucket. With that every single vamp is on the three of you.

“Sam!” You hear Dean yell for his brothers back up. It gets bloody, real bloody so much so that you can hardly see. The lot of you seemed to underestimate how many there where there had to have been about thirty. You hack and slash your way through the crowd stepping over bodies and heads until there seemed to be no more left. You turn around to see that you aren’t the only one covered in blood. Then all of a sudden you are tackled to the ground and you feel a sharp pain in your neck as you scream out in pain. You finally realize what is happening and your eyes clear. A woman is on top of you biting you over and over again all over your body. All of a sudden there is a bright light and the vampire falls to the floor. Everyone is at your side.

“Cas heal her. Now!” Sam shouts. Not a second passes before you feel warmth spread through your body. You finally pass out from blood loss. When you wake up you are in your bed. You look over to your bedside table and see a glass of water and an angel sitting on the floor looking at you, as soon as he notices your eyes land on him he stands.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” He asks concern evident in his voice.

“I’ve had worse.” You say sitting up.

“I bet you have.” He looks at the ground slightly.

“What’s the matter?” Now it’s your turn to be concerned

“Nothing.” He answers almost too quickly.

“You are a terrible liar.” You pry. A few moments pass before he replies.

“I- I have feelings for you (Y/N). But it is obvious that you like Dean more.” He confesses

“Wha-Why would you think I like him more than you?”

“I have seen the way you interact with him.” He reviles.

“Well then you have it twisted. I love you too Cas.” As soon as you finish that sentence his lips crash with yours.

“You know the only reason that I tried to pick up a girl at the bar the other day was because I wanted to make you jealous.” He says when the two of you part.

“I figured. But next time you might want to try it in a way that you don’t get a drink splashed on you“


End file.
